Sane Is The New Sick
by Ififall
Summary: We need to talk about Kevin. Kevin finds a friend.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Language. Adult scenes.

A need, a bar, a drink a scar a freak then bed. Sounded simple, but it wasn't. The guy didn't have a voice like honey drizzled orange juice over a phlegm filled throat, he wasn't a muscular aqua-eyed god with an angelic smile. But there was a connection that Kev couldn't understand but had a grasp on, everytime this guy looked at him, he pulled Kev in like an invisible magnetic force. Kev couldn't feel love or passion, more like a relentless challenge to see how long it would take for Kev to get him in the sac and punish him. It turned out this guy could take take a little punishment.

His name was Clay and Kev had no trouble testing him. Fucking on a bed was such a cliche, so Kev pretended he was being reckless by shoving Clay onto the floor. It gave Clay the wrong idea, the idea that he was needed instead of just wanted, but if it kept Clay willing Kev really couldn't afford to give a frick. Kev decided that he was going to keep most of his clothes on. The only time he'd been totally nude was when he was alone and he wasn't willing to change that. He unzipped his jeans tapping the belt buckle along Clay's back. Kev saw Clay leaning on the floor on his elbows waiting.

That wasn't the reaction Kev was hoping for, but Clay wouldn't be able to handle the pain as Kev dug his hand under the sofa cushion. Yes he was too imaginative to use a bed, but he'd just be plain dumb if he didn't use protection. He'd known Clay for less than two hours and he knew more than anyone that people who looked like goddesses had the most to hide. Kev slipped his shield on and entered Clay while pressing his hand down on his back. Kev knew that he couldn't make this easy.

There was no way he was going to waste his saliva and snorted at the idea of using a Clay comforter, as far as he was concerned lube was for light-weights. On Friday night fucks like this, Kev never used the image of the other person to stay ready. Just the image of himself tearing some stranger to pieces was able to get him off. He stroked Clay's neck as he thrust faster, he noticed that Clay was still, but he wasn't complaining. As soon as Kev came he withdrew. Just what he was aiming for. Blood. It was a shallow victory, but at least he could say he'd had a lay tonight.

He yanked his plastic off and threw it on his pillow. "You can go" Kev said as he noticed Clay watching him come back in. "I can't" Clay said as Kev stared at him. "Daddy's taken my key and he won't let me in" _"Daddy?" _Kev thought. He'd heard stranger things, but he was annoyed that Clay didn't think enough of him to keep that little nickname private. Kev did wonder who "Daddy" was, probably a fifty year old male/female or both who Clay had been fucking since he was fifteen, but Kev looked at Clay's dilemma with dollar signs in his eyes.

"How much cash have you got?" Kev asked, he would search Clay's wallet if he had to. " Two dollars, I was gonna walk home" Clay did his trousers up and sat on the sofa. "No cash huh? Get the fuck out" Kev told him but Clay didn't move. Kev couldn't show Clay anger, that would prove Clay had won, that Clay could control Kev enough to piss him off and he didn't want to give Clay that right.

So they sat on the sofa together watching TV. Kev figured that as soon as the crappy soap opera was over, he'd go to bed and leave Clay on the sofa, which he did, but not for long. Kev made a point not to screw a lock on his door. If he got burgled, it would be a godsend, he barely had anything, if he got strangled he'd go to hell, if tramps raided his fridge, he'd kick their asses. He could handle anything, except for the shadow of Clay watching him get changed from the little gap that Kev had left open. "Jerking off?" Kev asked.

"No" Clay said as Kev wondered why Clay had opened the door wider and was walking towards him. Kev stood as still as a rock as Clay stepped in front of him and got on his knees. "Slut...what are you doing?" Kev asked but it was pretty obvious as soon as Clay pulled Kev's jogging bottoms down. Every theory Kev had about Clay being a frigid clumsy virgin was put to rest.

Kev was going to ride the wave standing up but Clay ended up pushing him onto the bed, which to Kev's annoyance was a better position. Clay was on Kev's dick like a chocoholic sucking on crunchie bar covered in belgium chocolate Haagen Dazs. Yes Clay was supposed to know his place. Yes Clay should have been on the sofa or Kev should have just thrown his ass out, but going in and out of frustrated enjoyment Kev couldn't think of one guy, sober drunk, Christian Muslim or Atheist, Blind Deaf or Dumb, no guy would refuse a free blowjob. To refuse would cause Kev to wonder if he was retarded. Kev jutted his hips forward so that he felt his dick touch the back of Clay's throat. The kid didn't even gag. Impressive.

Kev ended up pushing Clay away, much to the horror of his dick, but he knew Clay had him right where he wanted him. "Can you fuck off back to the sofa?" Kev asked. Clay nodded. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked. "I don't have one" Kev said, which he knew would force Clay to go out and look for it. Kev couldn't lie, Clay was good a dishing it out and taking it, but he couldn't look to desperate for his number. He pulled his grey jogging bottoms up further and walked to the bathroom, but Clay wasn't there. He searched across the living room and then opened his bedroom door.

"Are you trying to push me?" Kev asked as he saw Clay lying on his bed. "Your bed's comfy" Clay told him. "Way more than Daddy's" "You close to your Daddy?" Kev asked with a sneer. "Yeah" Clay said innocently. "We're best buddies" "So were me and my Daddy" Kev teased. "Until I killed him" Kev sat on the bed and Clay's eyes widened. Kev looked at Clay in happiness as Clay got off the bed. "Did your Daddy hurt you?" Clay asked as Kev hiked his shirt up on the bed. He saw Clay glance at his chest and then put his T-shirt down.

"Nah...he was a great Daddy, he and my bitch of a mom balanced each other out. He was likeable, you can't trust those people" Clay squinted and Kev felt like Clay was trying to see through him but it didn't work. "People don't Kill for nothing" Clay said as he leaned against Kev's door. "Like you'd know" Kev said and stuck his tongue out. "How long have you and your Daddy been fucking?" Kev asked. Kev barely knew what was happening before Clay rushed him on the bed. Luckily Clay was a crap fighter. The punch Clay was aiming for ended up a flimsy slap on Kev's face.

Kev grinned enjoying the sting of pain. "Instead of sucking dick you need boxing lessons" Kev said as he pinned Clay to his bed. When he could feel the fight fly out of Clay in an embarrasing fart, he let Clay go. "Turn my fucking TV off and get some sleep" Kev said as Clay did as he was told. Being as weak and pathetic as Clay was, Kev decided Clay wasn't worth another kill. He hadn't leant to bury bodies yet anyway and with Clay's secret little talent replaying in Kev's mind killing Clay would be a waste, Kev's dick would never forgive him.

In the morning Kev got up and changed in his work shirt and nothing else. His dick tickled his thighs and urine dripped down his leg. Would Clay go there? He wanted to see the awkwardness of letting him try. He opened the door and crept into the living room. Kev tiptoed around the sofa, then nudged it with his foot when he realised Clay had gone. "Fuck him" Kev said as he went into the bathroom wiped himself and put some boxers on, then his trousers. He decided to have half a Garlic Naan bread with ham for lunch, he opened his knife drawer to find a message sellotaped to the knife tray.

_"Like your collection...wanna see mine?" _Next to it was Clay's number. If Clay meant Knives as in his dick then Kev wondered why Clay didn't show it last night, but if Clay meant actual knives then what the frig was Clay really into? Either way Kev knew that if he could face his parents and win then he could face Clay and his "Daddy" Any day evening or night of the week. He'd text Clay after work, he was more than willing for Clay and Daddy to bring it on. Even though Kev had never been into threesomes this could be one triangle he'd be excited to fuck over.


	2. Humiliation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Can't divide the paragraphs properly. Sorry about that. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Borrowing the character "Andrew Benton" From the TV show "Person of Interest"

..."

For a weirdo that had a fascination with Death, Clay was surprisingly a calm guy. He never really shouted at anyone or started fights with random people or anything like that. He didn't have any grudges with people. Well maybe his Mom, but that was a long story. He'd made a bold move. He'd given Kev his number. Kev hadn't called him back. He figured that the One night stand must have scared Kev off. Two weeks later Clay figured that Kev was never going to call.

It was disappointing a little, because Clay thought that he'd made a connection. On the other hand the Kev rejection was good thing. It meant that Clay could go out and find someone else. Starting afresh at any point, gave Clay a thrill. He'd go out, but he didn't really pick up guys, guys came up to him. He didn't think it was because of his looks. Clay thought that he looked pretty average. He'd tried to get guys with awkward conversation starters. That didn't work.

..."

He'd also used pick up lines that he'd used on the net. The only thing that Clay got from those lines, were thrown at him. One night, he just decided to wear a nice shirt, jogging bottoms and go out to a club. Daddy was at Eric's and Lisa's place. Maybe he went out spite Daddy, get back at him a little. Clay went to one of the bars not far from his place.

He didn't know what he was going to do. The last time he "disposed" of a guy it got messy. Maybe Clay should just stick to casual stuff. He'd started talking to a group of Girls. They only gave him the time of day because they felt bad for him. To them, Clay was a loser on his own that couldn't get a Girlfriend. He went to the counter to get them some drinks. The Waiter poured him a Vodka and handed it to him.

..."

"Is this a free drink for the Girls?" Clay asked.

"Look pal, there's no such thing as a free anything. That guy over there bought it for you" The Waiter said. Clay looked over at the guy and nodded a thanks. He brought a round of drinks for the Girls. Then he excused himself. He found the guy in a corner with a cigarette. "Do you want one?" The man asked. Clay shook his head. "No thanks. I don't smoke"

"Where's your Vodka I bought for you?" The man asked.

"It's on the counter. I sipped a little but…" Clay began saying.

"Let me guess, you're not a really a drinker" The man said. Clay nodded.

..."

They ended up at this guy's apartment. Clay figured that he must have been renting. This apartment was clean. Smaller than he thought. The furniture was moved around to make the rooms look bigger. There were paintings of sploshes of colour on the wall. Across from the sofa was the fire-place. Huge dark wooden logs were hiding Grey/Black stones of coal.

Clay saw the Rolex on the table. He wondered if Daddy would like a present.

"What would you like to drink?" I've got squash, and juice and powdered Milkshake if you want it" The guy said.

"Squash is great" Clay said. The guy went into his kitchen. Clay could hear the sounds of glasses being moved around. A while later, the guy came out with a single glass of Red coloured Squash.

..."

"You're not having any Squash?" Clay asked.

"I've had bar drinks. I'm Andrew by the way" Andrew said.

"I'm Clay, by the way" Clay said with a nod. Andrew grabbed an empty wine glass from the side and raised it in front of Clay.

..."

"Cheers Clay, drink up" Andrew said looking at the glass.

"Cheers" Clay said, and they clinked their glasses together. That was the last memory he had. Moments later after Clay had the Squash, he passed out.

When he woke up, Clay was on what he guessed was Andrew's bed. He was face down with his hands tied behind his back. His arms were lifted slightly. He wriggled, but some-one was pushing his arms into his back. He could hear faint moaning. He tried to turn his face to the side, but Andrew planted his face downwards into the pillow. Then Andrew turned Clay's head to the right.

..."

"Relax Clay. I'm not going to hurt you. We're just having a good time" Andrew said. Even with Viagra, he hadn't been fucking Clay for that long. Clay had come along at the the right time for Andrew. Andrew had been with hundreds of women, well, maybe even thousands. But he was surprisingly inexperienced when it came to Boys or Men. When Clay had passed out, he'd just touched him up at first.

Then he'd carried him to his room. Clay wasn't as heavy as he'd thought. He thought underneath Clay would have a huge chest or a Six pack. But he was just an average skinny guy. He was easy to Man-handle. Andrew took Clay's clothes off, had a little fun with him for half an hour and then stopped and watched TV. Then he signed a few dodgy cheques to pay for his rent. Then he went back to Clay.

..."

Then Andrew would stop and call a friend or do whatever he wanted to do. The on and off groping went on for most of the night. Andrew kept the lamp on so that he could see whether Clay was conscious or not. But Clay was out like a light for most of the night. Then in the early hours of the morning, Andrew became hard. He looked at Clay in "Nap mode" and thought, why not?

He got protection from his drawer pulled it over himself and went for it. It wasn't his fault Clay had suddenly decided to wake up. He pushed Clay down on the bed with one hand and controlled Clay's hips with the other. When he was finished he untied Clay's arms. Clay got up and put his clothes on. Andrew stopped him leaving straight away.

..."

"Clay sit down for a minute. Would you like to take a shower here?" Andrew asked.

"No" Clay said.

"You think you're Clever don't you Clay?" Andrew asked. "I know what you're doing"

"What?" Clay asked.

..."

"Saving all your evidence for the police. But let me tell you something Clay, the police will never believe you" Andrew said.

"I'm not gonna tell the cops" Clay said.

"I don't believe that, but that little cocktail, I made your Squash with, it wasn't just juice and water. It was also sleeping pills mixed with coke" Andrew said.

..."

"What flavour coke?" Clay asked.

"Not the drink dumbass...the drug" Andrew said. "Do you really think the police are gonna care about a Fag case anyway? Is that what you want your family to think Clay? That you're a druggie fucking every guy you meet?" Andrew said. "What type of job do you do Clay? Waiter? Burger flipper?" Andrew asked.

"You don't have the money to take me on Clay. I earn more in a Day than you do in a Year. There are traces of drugs in your system. You'd be screwed in court. Do we understand each other Clay? Andrew asked. He leaned forward into Clay's face. Clay nodded. Andrew stepped back and let him go.

..."

Clay left. He went straight to Daddy's place. He looked at the time. Then he took a shower. His stomach was bruised and the outside of his ass was swollen. He had a hard time cleaning himself. His hands were numb from being tied. After the long shower he heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Wow in your dressing gown already huh? Waiting for me?" Kev said. He took a step forward and Clay closed the door a little.

..."

"I can't see you" Clay said.

"Playing hard to get. Maybe me and your "Daddy" could share you. I think you like it rough don't you Clay?" Kev asked. He tapped on the door and started pushing it.

"You have to go" Clay said, using more force to shut the door in Kev's face.

..."

"Come on Clay, _you_ gave me your number. What the fuck? Kev asked.

Clay ignored Kev. He went in his room. He laid on his bed, front first with his head face down in the pillow. Then he turned his head to the right, and stared at Daddy's Tool-kit until Daddy got back.


End file.
